


[Podfic] Clover, and Other Beloved Weeds

by greedy_dancer



Series: [Podfic] Flora [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dirty Talk, Emotionally Repressed, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Rimming, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: Chaya's story, read aloud: "a series of vignettes, set between The Mountain Breakup and Geralt finding Ciri."Complete podfic. Listen in 3 one-hour parts, or download the chaptered audiobook (3 hours.)Part 1 (chapters 1-8): Geralt reluctantly enjoys Jaskier braiding his hair; they rile up a shitty inn-keeper together; they get snowed in at a fancy castle (OHNOOO!Whatever will they do to pass the time????) and more!Part 2 (chapters 9-13): Jaskier ~figures some stuff out, Geralt muses about Jaskier's songs, Jaskier introduces Geralt to the joys of rimming, and more!Part 3 (chapters 14-15): Jaskier gets hurt, Geralt freaks out, some ~~realizations are had. Also, I sing!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: [Podfic] Flora [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716883
Comments: 33
Kudos: 66





	1. Part 1 (Chapters 1-8)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Clover, and Other Beloved Weeds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443424) by [chaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaya/pseuds/chaya). 



> **Writer's summary:** A series of vignettes. All of this lives in the pocket of time between The Mountain Breakup and Geralt finding Ciri.  
>    
> **Important timeline note:** There is no podfic of "Ivy on the Hill," the first story in the Flora series, yet! I decided to start with this one because it has so many scenes I just couldn't wait to do... #impatient. However, as chaya said in her summary, you don't need to know the first story for this to make sense. 
> 
> Of course if you want the whole story in chronological order but don't want to wait for the podfic, you can still [go read the first story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247626) and come back! :D

  
cover art by: me

 **Length: 0:50:29**  
**Downloads:**[MP3](https://bit.ly/3eOfO4z) (click to stream, right-click to save) | [Podbook](https://bit.ly/2Kx2cNd)


	2. Part 2 (Chapters 9-13)

  
cover art by: me

**Length: 1:04:50**  
**Downloads:**[MP3](https://bit.ly/35eUnVU) (click to stream, right-click to save) | [Podbook](https://bit.ly/2WbomtS)


	3. Part 3 (Chapters 14-15)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaya's story, read aloud: "a series of vignettes, set between The Mountain Breakup and Geralt finding Ciri."
> 
> Now complete! 
> 
> Part 1 (chapters 1-8): Geralt reluctantly enjoys Jaskier braiding his hair; they rile up a shitty inn-keeper together; they get snowed in at a fancy castle (OH NOOO! Whatever will they do to pass the time????) and more!
> 
> Part 2 (chapters 9-13): Jaskier ~figures some stuff out, Geralt muses about Jaskier's songs, Jaskier introduces Geralt to the joys of rimming, and more!
> 
> Part 3 (chapters 14-15): Jaskier gets hurt (and recovers!). Geralt comes to a ~realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Content note:** This chapter contains some graphic descriptions of bloody, slightly gory injuries, and Jaskier vomits as part of the magical recovery process. 
> 
> This chapter also contains "Jaskier" playing the lute and singing. I composed and recorded a little song for it, as part of the Voiceteam "Podfic + Music = Love" challenge. There are two versions of the file: one with music and one without.

  
cover art by: me

**Length: 1:11:30**  
****

**Downloads:**

**With music:** ****[MP3](https://bit.ly/3cprER6) (click to stream, right-click to save) | [Podbook](https://bit.ly/3dCnVzE)

 **Without music:** [MP3](https://bit.ly/2zwVrZj) (click to stream, right-click to save) | [Podbook](https://bit.ly/2WOOPxo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was such a cool story to do, I had a lot of fun recording it! And I look forward to doing the next bit in the coming weeks! 
> 
> So, the song: 
> 
> I was looking for Creative Commons lute music that might fit the bill and couldn't find any, so I composed a little melody - apparently putting a capo on the 3rd fret sort of turns your guitar into a lute? who knew! - and layered two tracks to try and give it a fuller sound, since lutes have more strings. The main guitar melody was inspired by "Suonatore Di Liuto" by Kevin MacLeod (Creative Commons). 
> 
> Let me know if you like it! :D


	4. Complete Audiobook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaptered audiobook of the completed podfic of "Clover, and Other Beloved Weeds," written by Chaya. 3 hours.

  
cover art by: me

**Length: 3:03:00**  
****

**Downloads:**

**With music:** [Click to download audiobook](https://bit.ly/3dz06ZC)

**Without music:** [Click to download audiobook](https://bit.ly/2YRS3Da)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Chaya for giving permission to podfic, and to [@CaiterBates](https://twitter.com/CaiterBates/status/1223468680572473346) for letting me use her sketches in the coverart! 
> 
> If you listened, I'd love to hear from you as I toil over the next parts! 
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://greedydancer.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/greedydancer)! :)


End file.
